Can't get her out of my mind
by Steve The Visionary
Summary: Nick tries his best not to seem sick around Judy, but I mean how much gets by a rabbit? (Title and summary subject to change).
**Hey guys I'm back with a new Zootopia story, Please R &R. Oh I almost forgot, I'm am in need of a beta reader. . . BADLY so if you're up to the task please P.M. me, I will officially select the beta reader or Readers if I find two that I really like and with that I will see you next time..**

Many of man's or rather should I say Animals' fault was their excessive pride, and Nick was not immune to this. Nick often tried to show off his expertise in an area often resulting him hurting himself, or just flat out embarrassing you have to humble yourself and submit to defeat, and Nick was just about to learn this. Easter was fast approaching and to the big city of Zootopia, this meant **Profits.** So everyone from girl scouts to big name C.E.O's were jumping on the Easter band wagon, leaving Judy and Nick swamped with Easter related crimes, events, and problems. Now Judy was used to this seeing as back home Easter was such a big thing that planning went on during Christmas, but Nick on the other hand was not. For nearly two weeks day in and day out Nick had started to decline in health becoming more and more sick with every passing hour, and his poor health was reflecting on his driving skills.

" Now I'm telling you Nick Easter is the greatest holiday " Judy said with an excited tone in her voice. " I don't know Carrots Easter is great and all but it pales in comparison to . . . say I don't know like every other holiday?" Nick said while drooping down. " I mean really a holiday in observance for rabbits? What other holiday is centered around just one animal . . . That's right there is none " Judy said while looking up at Nick. " Nick? NIck ? NICK " Judy said while shaking him. " huh. . . OH yea I swear I was listening " Nick said while springing up, Nick had drifted off, until his rabbit friend had awoken him. " Nick what's wrong with you, falling asleep at an intersection is so unlike you " Judy said with her voice filled with concern. " Nothing is wrong with me, I just didn't get a good night's sleep " Nick said while yawning. " Well don't let it happen again anyway like I was saying Easter. . . is . . . gr . . .ea . . t . . .t " was all Nick heard before he fell once again to the sweet lure of sleep.

As Nick drifted off again he slumped over the steering wheel, which in turn caused his foot to floor the gas pedal sending the duo began accelerating through the busy and icy streets of Tundra town at high speeds. Judy flung on her seat belt as Nick snored unaware of the peril they were in. " NICK, WAKE UP YOU STUPID FOX " Judy said while violently shaking him awake. And as if a spell were broken Nick shot up, and in the confusion he swerved off onto the side of the road, causing him and Judy to be thrown around the inside of the car like dolls. Nick realizing where he was slammed his foot against the brake pedal bringing an end to the ride of terror. Both Judy and Nick were heavily panting and exchanging looks until Judy spoke up and asked " WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? YOU ALMOST GOT US KILLED! " Judy said while stepping out of the car. " Well in my defense no one got hurt " Nick replied while also stepping out of the car. They both took time to inspect the vehicle for damages and when they couldn't find any Nick said " See not only are we okay, but the car is as good as new, see let this be a lesson to you always trust me. " Nick said while wearing his trademark grin. Judy scoffed and began looking him up and down, and under further inspection she found that Nick looked different. His fur was matted and extremely dull in color, and his walking was off beat and staggered in step. She couldn't help but come to the conclusion that he was sick.

" Judy for the last time I'm not sick, I'm . . . just having an off weak that's all " Nick said while attempting to get on the driver's side. " What are you doing? No way Nick last time I checked you fell asleep at the wheel TWICE! So I'm driving " Judy said while pulling Nick out of the driver's seat and replacing herself with him. " Come on Carrots you make one mistake and everyone judges you, I mean you can't even reach the pedals " Nick said while sitting in the passenger's seat. Nick had fallen asleep again, and Judy decided to save him the trouble and drive him home. " Nick wake up, were here " Judy said while placing the car in park. " huh. . . this . . isn't H.Q. " Nick said confused. " You are 100 percent correct, this is your apartment, I'm doing you a favor trust me Chief Bogo loses all sanity when officers come into work sick " Judy said while remotely unlocking his door. " Judds I keep telling you I'm not sick so just drop it " Nick said while locking his door. Now normally Judy would have tried to argue with him, but today was her last day of work before she went back home for Easter and she didn't want to leave on a bad note so she drove him back to work not saying another word.

As the two had settled in their shared office, Nick continued to cough and sneeze and cough and sneeze and cough and sneeze. Judy was trying to finish her work, but with Nick's repetitive coughing she just couldn't so she decided to speak up and say " Nick last chance, I don't mind dropping you off at home, I'm trying to save you from Chief Bogo, he's a stickler about those who come into work sick " Judy said while turning her chair around. " Carrots I keep telling you, I'm not sick it's just a mild case of allergies, and I wouldn't sneezing so much if your dumb bunny hairs weren't clogging up my nose " Nick said while pretending to push her away. " Well then do I have news for you, I'm going to be gone all next week so you won't have to deal with my " _dumb bunny hairs " anymore_ " Judy said while turning back around in her chair. " Wait your going to be gone? all next week? Without me? " Nick asked while looking at her. " Look on the bright side Nick, I have 275 brothers and sisters, now their hairs won't be in your nose either " Judy said teased. " Wait hold on Judy I was just kidding, My allergies aren't bothering me, pleeaseee can I go? " Nick begged while getting on his knees. " Judy looked at him, and before she could reply Chief  
Bogo walked in and said " Wilde I want you in my office. . . NOW! " Nick looked at Judy, and then at chief and then back at Judy again. Something in his gut told him he wasn't getting a raise. " Alright Chief here I come " Nick said while standing up. Nick walked into the Chief Bogo's office and sat down. " Now Mr. Wilde could you tell me why you're here " the chief asked while reaching for something in his drawer. " Maybe it's because you want to tell how much of a good job I'm doing " Nick said while trying to feign innocence. " Not even close, We wildebeests are prone to sickness and the last thing I want is to catch the flu from a fox " Bogo said while applying hand sanitizer. " Look chief, I don't know what Judy told you but, I'm not sick just allergies is all " and right as Nick finished his sentence he sneezed on chief Bogo's desk, leaving a mucus puddle on it. Nick nervously glanced at the chief, who was just mesmerized by the fact that someone had actually sneezed on his desk. Nick was about to apologize when the chief said " GET OUT. "Nick clearly startled darted out of the room only to hear Bogo say " AND I DON'T WANT OT EVEN LOOK AT YOU UNTIL NEXT WEEK " and with that the chief's door was heard being slammed. " Nick looked back feverishly and said " is that going home without pay? "

The day had drawn to a close, leaving Judy and Nick to say their farewells until next week or so Judy thought. Nick had made preparations to visit her in the morning and everything was ready his clothes, some food on the way their, his police badge, just in case some one tried to give him a hard time, and his phone. That night all Nick could dream of was being with Judy, even so much to the point where he began talking to his pillow. Once morning came Nick shot out of bed desperately trying to get out on the road. He had gathered everything the night prior so he wouldn't have to worry about losing something. He quickly put on his clothes and ran to the door making sure he had everything. " Okay phone check, my earphones, check again, my keys che... his words were cut short once he realized he didn't have his keys. He began to frantically search for them tearing apart his apartment in the process. " WHERE ARE THEY " Nick screamed while tossing the couch cushions off his couch. Nick did everything to find them, he retraced his steps, he relaxed himself to think better, he even cleaned the house, but he couldn't find them. With a large sigh Nick sat on his couch only to hear the jingly sound of his keys. " WHAT? THEY WERE IN MY POCKET THE WHOLE TIME?! "Nick said while burying his hands in his face from embarrassment.

After filling up on gas Nick sped through the streets and onto the highway, anxious to see Judy and her family. As he ventured further on the road, he began reflecting on how he had acted today and yesterday night. " Really Nick? Nearly ripping your home apart just to see Judy? " " I wonder if I have separation anxiety " Nick said while scratching his chin. It was a possibility, Ever since Nick had met Judy rarely ever had the duo been apart, except of course when they went home. The more Nick though about it, Judy and him spent way more time together than Judy spent with her own family, maybe he was being selfish and jealous, I mean she was entitled to spend time with whoever she wanted and who was he to dictate that. Nick was about to turn around and call the whole thing off when he saw a sign that said " Bunny Burrows 54 miles away " and with that Nick stamped on the gas pedal saying " Look out world here comes Nick. "

Nick shortly pulled into town, the town was quiet even for a Saturday afternoon, Nick pulled up to the nearest bakery and casually strolled inside. " Hey buddy I was wondering if you had any carrot cakes available " Nick said while walking up to the register. The older rabbit looked Nick up and down and asked " Are you serious, have you come to insult me? " The older rabbit asked. " Ugh not this again, look sir I don't want any trouble, all I want is a carrot cake, look I even have money " Nick said while reaching in his pocket and pulling out a fresh crisp twenty dollar bill. The rabbit glared at Nick once more and finally relented saying " Fine I'll sell you a cake, carrot you say? Coming right up " the old rabbit said while retreating back into the kitchen. When Nick was sure the rabbit was out of earshot he said " sheesh the nerve of that guy, I mean is it so hard to believe that I want to buy a carrot cake " Nick said while leaning over the counter. Like he promised the old man was back in a flash with beautifully designed carrot cake. " That'll be $15.95 " the old rabbit said while holding out his hand. " Here you go " Nick said while slapping the twenty in his hands. " oh and keep the change " He said while walking out.

As Nick drove further down the road, his thoughts became flooded by images of Judy. Nick's thoughts were interrupted by his phone ringing " Hello " Nick said while holding the device to his ear. " Hey Nick, how you feeling " Judy said. " well a lot better since you called " Nick said while switching lanes." hey Nick if you want, it might be a hassle but my parents were okay with you coming down to visit " Judy said. " Yea sounds great I'll be there in five minuets " Nick said while speeding up. " five minuets? " Judy asked. " it takes just about two hours to get here " Judy said with a hint of confusion in her voice. " Well nothing is impossible for me, I'll see you in a bit " Nick said while making a sharp right hand turn and pulling in front of the his future in-laws place. Nick grabbed the cake and waltzed up to the front door feeling nervous, this feeling came whenever he had to talk with Judy's parents. He could remember the first time he spoke with them, it was so awkward. Stu and Bonnie would shift uncomfortably whenever he got close to the others, and sometimes standing to close them just made them wriggle with fear. Then there was the night howler incident where people honestly believed predators were going savage just randomly, Judy' parents wouldn't as so much look Nick's way let alone invite him into their home. Nick could have kept on like this deep in thought if the door hadn't have opened, ruining his surprise. " Nick? well is this a surprise, Judy Nick is here, and is that a carrot cake? Nick the only bakery open is Mr. Timothy's and as old fashioned as he is I know he would never sell to a predator " Bonnie said while liberating the cake from Nick's grasp. " Well you know I approached him like a gentleman and what do you his little rabbit heart grew three sizes that day " Nick said while rubbing his paw against his shirt. " Judy come here Nick is here " Bonnie said while raising her voice. " I heard you mom, I heard you I'm coming " Judy said while stomping down the stairs.

" hey there Carrots did you miss me " Nick said while outstretching his arms. " hmm not really, I saw you yesterday and the day before that, and the day before that too, gee I think I'm spending too much time with you " Judy said while playfully pushing Nick back. " You know you love me " Nick said while bringing her back close to him " hmm yes. . .yes I do "

 **Hey guys, so sorry about the delay, this was actually Tuesday's story, but it accidentally got erased TWICE! So now I'm bringing it to you on Thursday at like 10:09 pm. So I hope you enjoy it, it's a little rough in my opinion but that's why i desperately need BETA READERS, I really need someone with a critical eye, and responds quickly to p.m. messages, and please if you want to apply _SIGN IN_ That is all and . . . . OH WAIT I almost forgot. Now if I get enough support I can either A: Expand on my second story, give it another chapter ya know? B: Give this another chapter or C: I could jump right into the multi-chaptered action/crime story I've been working on, it's really your choice. So with that dear reader I relent, see you tomorrow (or today depending on your time zone).**


End file.
